


The Long Road Back To Tokyo

by LiinHaglund



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins & Hitmen, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omi had never wanted Aya awake more than he did right now. Aya wouldn't even consider bartering with Oracle, with any of those cocky bastards in Schwarz, he'd growl and snarl and scream and there would be no truce as long as he lived. </p><p>The problem was that Aya was flat on the ground in a pool of blood, possibly dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Omi had never wanted Aya awake more than he did right now. Aya wouldn't even consider bartering with Oracle, with any of those cocky bastards in Schwarz, he'd growl and snarl and scream and there would be no truce as long as he lived.

The problem was that Aya was flat on the ground in a pool of blood, possibly dead.

Another problem was that Ken had been shot and Youji was nowhere to be found. Last Omi had seen him he had been nursing a broken arm.

The biggest problem was that damned hand, offering him help to get up.

Omi knew that if Aya wasn't dead, if he by some miracle lived, the Takatori clan would be wiped off from the face of the Earth. Omi included.

He took the hand anyway.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The past few weeks had been miserable, and he could only blame the company so much before it became terribly old and childish. Omi found himself randomly going back to the flower shop and sneaking into his old room. Just to sleep in a familiar bed for a few hours or to close his eyes and pretend everything was like _before_.

Mastermind chuckled every time he got back from a trip.

Nothing shattered an illusion of peace like seeing that mismatched foreigner.

Oracle had seemed very easy going at first, paternal almost, but Omi had learned that the man tolerated nothing short of perfection on jobs. Physically, Oracle was the strongest in Schwarz. He had no problem subduing Farfarello – the one Omi had always assumed to be their best fighter. He had no qualms about striking Omi when he made mistakes.

Farfarello stuck to himself for the most part, which was just as well because seeing him calm disturbed Omi.

Prodigy was more of a ghost, he was often in the background and made little noise save for well selected sarcastic comments.

Mastermind and Oracle stuck to each other. Omi had never realized how loyal Mastermind was, how fluidly he obeyed orders, but seeing them every day for God knows how many days now... They weren't monsters. He wanted them to be, but they were human. Mastermind respected Oracle.

Omi was, despite the smirks and sneers he was sure to receive later, back in his old room above the flower shop. Schwarz were human, and they allowed Omi to be weak when he had to be. It might be the last time he saw this place, so he wanted to say goodbye.

It was midnight and the only light came from the streetlights outside the window. He didn't need more, he knew the entire building like the back of his hand.

He went to the other rooms.

Youji had left the country. He left little messages sometimes on their old chat. Omi had set it up before Aya had joined.

Ken's room was empty, as was Aya's. He wasn't sure why – he had assumed they had died. They had looked dead. He had asked Oracle, but the man had shrugged and told him it didn't matter. If they were alive they'd bump into them sooner or later.

The building was abandoned.

Kritiker was gone.

Eszett was gone.

Weiss was gone.

Schwarz was not.

Omi was not naive, he knew the world changed, but he wished that it never had changed like this.

 

 


End file.
